flamintalesfandomcom-20200213-history
I reprogrammed Majoras mask
I reprogrammed Majoras mask to add more quests and biomes to the game as i desired something different as i have beaten the game lots of times in the past. I learned to code from my brother that was a computer expert and video game creator i had a hard time understanding but as i kept practicing my skills were upgraded much more than i could ever imagine. My brother was proud of me and gave me an n64 and a game of majora's mask as a gift for my efforts. it was the only copy i had but it became old so i decided to attempt to reprogramme it as i said. My memory is faulty about my brothers name i can never remember it, all i know is that he was the best brother ever and he was a massive fan of zelda and other video games especially majora's mask he had an entire collection of consoles and video games. And also im still shocked on how my brother died he drowned in the atlantic ocean the reason how was unknown nobody even bothered to save him, what a bunch of bastards! more memories are starting to come threw my subconscious, so as for the game i had to make my own storage chip for the cartridge its the item that contains the programming so i started to work on the programming with python on my computer and as it was finished i called an n64 cartridge expert and he was able to make the chip with my programming. Finally i was able to test the game out the n64 played and the majora's mask intro played but the frame rate was slow which was unexpected but it wasn't a big deal. the title screen appears and i created a username and it was linx, and then i waited for the first cutscene. Link entered with his horse in the foggy forest and i noticed that a version of shadow link ran in the background which confused me i never added extra coding for that character. the rest of the cutscene played out normally until link fell into the void filled with shapes and faces as he landed on the floor the skull kid was floating there but his head was looking behind him which made the situation eerie as it seemed as if he was possessed or something. and the framerate was also slow as the camera zoomed into the skull kid as a text box appears. Are you having fun playing my game? i had a simple choice of selecting yes or no and i selected yes as it did entertain me in a freaky way. skull kid turned his head back to link slowly then he said. Let's play together Justin. The game somehow said my real name and i was concerned but something or somoen wanted me to keep playing so i did. the skull kid stood on the ground and vanished in dark smoke and i heard his laugh tattle joined me as she had no idea where the child went and we advanced threw the game but there was a problem as i wasnt a deku character. however i barely made it threw the flower jumps there were many more of them. as i was about to exit this segment i heard footsteps behind me ingame as if another player was playing but this isn't an online game... as link looked behind him nobody was there at this point i thought i was playing too much so i decided to go to bed and play again tomorrow and so i turned off my n64 and went to bed. i had a nightmare that very night, i was in my childhood house but i was alone my parents and my brother were gone and it was dark none of the lights worked so i went in the garage to go get some working light bulbs and i saw the skull kid standing at the corner with his majoras mask. he was laughing at me as it seemed but the pitch of his laugh morphed into this deeper pitched laugh. he floated towards me and i ran as fast as i could to the exit but i was unable to open it as if it was locked from the outside so i had no choice but to wait and experience the herrors that were about to take place. i screamed WHAT DO YOU WANT! It stopped closeby and replied. You could have saved me but you ignored me... he grabbed my neck and i heard it break and i woke up crying. i couldnt sleep anymore and the temperature was cold but my ac was off and no windows were opened. finaly morning came and i ate breakfest trying to forget about this terrible dream easier said then done. Category:Horror stories Category:Soulz Studios Category:Unfinished